


tell me to stay.

by gallifreyansalt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien finds out first, Adrinette, Because he bloody deserves it, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Reveal, They Reveal Sort Of, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyansalt/pseuds/gallifreyansalt
Summary: Ladybug, or his mother.Adrien was ruined by the choice, stuck in a void of water, not knowing how to breathe. He needs to decide, even though he knows what's right. He needs her to ask him to stay.He's been guiding Ladybug very slowly towards Hawkmoth's true identity, being his father. He keeps his distance, but gives information that he finds, keeping her far enough for him to try to decide. Weeks have gone by, and Plagg and Adrien realize this decision is tearing him apart.Eventually, he has to tell Ladybug that he's being torn apart.And he has to ask her who she is.-- only a few chapters, a brief backstory with focus on the reveal --
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. just tell me to stay.

Adrien has figured out his father is Hawkmoth.

His father called him into his office, explaining what he's been doing. Explaining what he's been planning. Explaining what he wants.

It seems forced, like Nathalie has had him on a leash, forcing him to come clean to his son. 

At first, Adrien didn't know how to react.

He asked for space, not asking to see his mother, or the lair, or the miraculous. Gabriel gladly agreed. His schedules were cleared, and the only person who came to his room was the personal chef delivering food. He didn't eat very much, and Plagg, not knowing what he saw, asked him gently. And he explained.

"I don't know what to do, Plagg. He told me that he's doing this for our family, for my..." his voice caught. "For my mother."

Plagg set the cheese he had planned to eat down back on the plate, wiping his eyes. He knew how much Adrien loved his mother, but he also knew how much he cared for his partner, even if he's unsure of his feelings, his thoughts drifting more towards his classmate, Marinette. 

"All of them would want you to do the right thing, Adrien," he said, floating in front of his face. "And I know you want to do the right thing too," he said with a voice full of sorrow. 

"I do, Plagg. I just... I miss my mother. Maybe Hawkmoth would be able to stop akumatizing people after he brings my mother back, and then we can be a family again," he said, considering his choices.

"But Adrien, what about Ladybug and Chat Noir? What if Hawkmoth isn't able to bring your mother back? We don't know what will be sacrificed to bring her back, Adrien. We don't even know if she'll be the same person. I've never seen the unification be used to bring back someone from the dead," Plagg said uneasily, thinking back to all the past Chat Noirs before him. 

"I just need to think about this a little longer. Until then, I think Ladybug wants me to patrol tonight," he said, glancing at his calendar with a frown. He stood up, sighing.

"Plagg?"

"Yes?"

"Claws out."

* * *

Time Skip, a couple of weeks.

* * *

They sat together at the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug's pigtails blowing behind her as Chat Noir looked out at the landscape, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What's wrong, kitty?

"We're so close to Hawkmoth now, and I just..." he took a deep breath, putting his face in his hands.

Ladybug let him take his time, waiting patiently, her hands folded into her lap.

"Hawkmoth gave me a very difficult offer to refuse, Ladybug," he said, his voice choking. She looked confused, but tilted her head, wanting to hear more.

"I... I can't tell you much, just that it involves somebody in my personal life that means a lot to me, but to make this decision, to choose the right instead of falling for Hawkmoth's wishes..."

Chat Noir took a deep breath, raising his head and looking into Ladybug's bluebell eyes.

“Bugaboo, I need to know who you are to make this decision. I need to be pulled back into the light. I won’t tell you who I am if it makes it easier. Just, think about it. Let me know."

Ladybug looked hurt, confused, and partly heartbroken. She reached towards Chat Noir to have him turn away harshly, getting his stick ready to leave the tower. 

"Just tell me to stay, my lady. Without your mask." 

She watched, torn, as he swiftly bounced across the rooftops, leaving her alone with her cataclysmic thoughts. 


	2. and maybe I will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Marinette are torn apart, not knowing who to trust, and how to react.

**"I need to know who he is first, to know if I can trust him," Marinette declared at her computer screen.**

Marinette had folders upon folders of videos of Chat Noir from her investigation, studying pictures and looking at any background citizens just after the couple left the scene of any of their battles. 

Nothing.

She had no idea who he could be, with nothing to go on. Nobody she knew or have seen made puns, Alya's Ladyblog was just as clueless, and even deep down, she knew that Chat Noir would be just as careful as her to keep his identity a secret. 

Tikki sighed from Marinette's bed, chewing politely on a macaroon. "Marinette," she said, setting her Macaroon down and floating towards her face. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you need to just trust him. It shouldn't matter who he is under the mask, it matters who he is with it on. You know that you're the most yourself as Ladybug, what if it's just the same as Chat Noir?" she questioned, her eyes pleading with Marinette. "You've been at this for days with no leads on who Chat Noir is, it's time to just trust him!" she pushed. 

Marinette grumbled, turning her chair away from Tikki. "How do I know he's not already in leagues with Hawkmoth? He could see who I am and just go right to him! I just don't know if I'm ready to tell him who I am, and I'm definitely not ready to know who he is under his mask. I'll have to give up the miraculous box, and I'm just not ready for that." 

Tikki sighed, turning away from Marinette, towards her screen. "Marinette, it's not that you will have to give up the Miraculous box when you find out who Chat Noir is, or vice versa. Master Fu told you that you can't know each other's identities because it's not the right time, and also it can lead to both of you being in danger. But Master Fu is not here right now. It's time. Hang on to your partner, Marinette, don't let him go because you're scared." 

Inside, Marinette knows Tikki is right. A piece of her will always belong to Chat Noir, to the point that her own feelings have blinded her. She's becoming so concerned not only with who he is but not wanting to expose who she is, in the fear that he may reject her once she tells him how she feels. And yet, she knows inside that she needs to be Ladybug right now. She _is_ Ladybug, mask or not. 

"I just don't know, Tikki," she sighed, standing up and collapsing on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she relaxed. 

"On one hand, I know that I need to trust Chat Noir. But on another hand, I'm scared if he will trust me," Marinette said, Tikki joining her and sitting atop her pillow.

"Marinette, Chat Noir will always trust you, you shouldn't worry about it. Trust your instincts, you know that he won't sell you out to Hawkmoth. He's genuinely lost, and the longer you wait to make a decision, the higher the chance he might make the wrong one. Tell him to stay, Marinette. I believe in you," Tikki said sadly, laying down to sleep.

Marinette sighed, turning off her light and snuggling under her blankets.

_Stay with me, Kitty. Please Stay._

After a few more minutes of outlining her plan, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

* * *

Chat Noir dove underneath a bus, sliding past the metal vehicle and whipping his stick around his body, dodging seashells.

"We could really use your lucky charm now, M'lady!" he called towards her.

Ladybug stood on a rooftop nearby, holding her lucky charm she called a few moments earlier-- a pair of chopsticks.

She hesitated, looking around and trying to find what she needs to use. She spotted Chat Noir's belt, diving towards him and asking for it, taking the leather within her hands. Chat Noir covered her with his baton as she created a strange device with the chopsticks and belt, her eyes trained on the peg leg of the strange Captain Crab that they were fighting. "That's his bad leg, Kitty, if we can get this belt around his leg, we can use the chopsticks as handles and get him to fall down. The Akuma itself must be in his eyepatch," she said. 

Captain Crab towered over them, his Eyepatch too out of reach for both Ladybug and Chat Noir to get it alone. Chat Noir agreed, taking one of the handles. Attached at the belt (literally), they skidded and fought around the akuma until the belt was in the right position.

"CHAT NOIR! NOW!" Ladybug shouted, pulling hard on the handle she had to get Captain Crab to fall on his back. Chat Noir pulled with equal strength, and Captain Crab shouted as he fell backward, his back cracking on the pavement. Chat Noir quickly jumped towards his eyepatch, getting there before Ladybug as she rounded up the chopsticks and disconnected them from Chat Noir's belt.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir shouted, activating his power and hitting the eyepath. The Akuma flew out from his surface, the black and purple butterfly contrasting with the light, midday sky. 

Ladybug threw her yo-yo, capturing the akuma and de-evilizing it. "Bye Bye, _Petit Papillon,"_ she smiled, watching the pretty white moth fly off into the daylight.

As they ran off, Chat Noir briefly said his goodbyes, turning to leave as his ring beeped for the third time, only two minutes remaining. 

Ladybug grabbed his hand as he made a move to leave.

"Wait, _Chaton,"_ she said in a whisper. Chat Noir, confused, turned back towards her, to see her in a frown. "What's wrong, Malady?" he asked, swiveling his feet to face her. She sighed, her earrings beeping for the fourth time. Chat connected the dots, his eyes wide. Her eyes slowly closed. "Ladybug, what're you-"

"If it helps you Chat Noir, I'll tell you who I am."


	3. i can't open my eyes,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir sees Ladybug for who she really is.

**CHAT NOIR'S POV**

**"If it helps you Chat Noir, I'll tell you who I am."**

Chat Noir’s eyes widened. “M’Lady, you trust me? To make the right choice? To stay with you?”

“Yes, Chat. Just please, no matter what happens, don’t treat me any differently if you recognize me in your civilian form. I can’t know who you are. I’m not ready.” Ladybug says, briefly opening her eyes to look into Chat’s, knowing she can look at him as Marinette; just for a few minutes. Her earrings beeped for a final time, and her disguise is slowly revealed. 

“No matter what happens,” Chat promised, looking at her with anticipation, love swelling in his heart.

“I don’t know if you know me in civilian form, Chat Noir. But please, whatever decision you make, whatever is going on inside of your head; choose the right one, whichever one is for you. I trust you.” 

Chat is suddenly facing one of his best friends, her unaware that he even recognizes her as his civilian self. His heart froze, and he tried his best to stay smug, but memories rushed into his head, the moments with Marinette on the balcony, how when Chat had to protect Marinette, his Lady was nowhere to be found. It all seemed to make sense, it all seemed to click.

Of course, Marinette was his beloved Ladybug. Of course, his newfound love for Marinette was just for Ladybug, but as the person she puts herself out to be every single day.

“Marinette…” He stammered. “Those times on your balcony,” he says, flushing at the idea he gave away his feelings for Ladybug… to Ladybug. But it made sense. The snappiness Marinette had towards Chat reminded him so much of his Lady. But if Marinette was Ladybug, then who could possibly be that boy that Marinette is in love with? The one that she denied Chat with?

“Listen, Kitty, You’re about to transform back. I’m sorry, but I just don’t want to know yet. I guess now you finally know something I don’t. I like it, for a change,” Marinette giggled, a small smile spreading on her face. It was so weird, hearing his lady’s voice out of Marinette’s mouth, but they seemed to also fit like a puzzle piece. He couldn’t move, all he could do was look at her, deep into those eyes he loved so much yet couldn’t even recognize when they stared right back at him as his friend. 

As Chat slowly began to de-transform, Marinette’s bluebell eyes gently closed. “Whoever you are under that mask, _chaton,”_ Marinette started. “I’m not ready to know quite yet, but I’m sure you’re just as amazing with or without the mask on.” She could feel his guarded posture, the way he was holding himself back, gawking silently. Marinette chose to ignore it, wondering if he was just shocked to see her and recognize her from those missions where Marinette had to be protected by him. She let out a breath, keeping her eyes shut and refusing to open them.  
Plagg and Tikki lock eyes, their expressions shocked at what they are witnessing. 

Adrien looks at Marinette, and gently takes her hand, kissing her knuckles. “Thank you, M’Lady,” he said, trusting Plagg to use his magic to disguise his voice. “I’ll see you around. Pound it?”

  
With help from Adrien for Marinette to find his fist, they bump hands before Adrien slowly walks away.

“Pound it!”

* * *

**MARINETTE'S POV**

“I can’t believe you didn’t open your eyes, Marinette; you tried so hard to find out who he was on your own, and he was  _ right in front of you _ ” Tikki said.

“I think I want to just focus on Chat for now,” Marinette said, her face still flushed from the gentle kiss placed on her hand.

It was nice, for Chat Noir to know something important and not her. She felt like she had been sidelining him for a long time, to the point that it bothered her. To be able to trust him with this, her identity, to look at him as Marinette and see his surprise, it made her... relieved. 

"Either way Marinette, I'm so proud of you for finally listening to your instincts and being honest. I know Chat Noir will definitely make the right choice now that he sees you trust him. That was a big thing to do." Tikki snuggled Marinette's cheek gently, warranting a small giggle from Marinette. 

"Thank you, Tikki."

Marinette smiled to herself before opening her diary, ready to fill in another page of her story.

* * *

**ADRIEN'S POV**

Adrien fell back against his bed, a smile spread across his cheeks. "I was starting to lose Ladybug and fall in love with Marinette, who I thought were two different people, Plagg. I... I thought that it was going to be so hard for my heart to choose, but _they're the same person."_ Adrien couldn't help but hide his blush with his hands, his smile as wide as if he was given a million dollars. 

Plagg smiled, already knowing, eating a slice of Camembert. "I told you it wouldn't hurt to have two pots simmering on the stove," he said in a sing-song voice, earning a wave from Adrien he had to dodge. 

"Yeah, Plagg, because you knew they were the same person," he laughed. "But thank you. Without you helping me realize I was falling for Marinette, I probably would like Marinette for all the wrong reasons." Adrien was glad that he liked Marinette for Marinette, and not because she's Ladybug behind her mask. It made him happy that he could love both sides to one person; the strong, the brave, the clumsy, and awkward. 

He could barely even believe that Marinette was Ladybug, but she transformed right in front of him. 

He made a mental note to ask how in the world she pulled off what she did with Kwamibuster, where she was both MultiMouse and Ladybug at the same time. He was sure there was some creative plan behind it, knowing his lady has the best, and strangest, ideas he's seen. 

As the sun continued to set, Plagg laid down next to him to sleep. Adrien continued staring on at his ceiling, running through his memories with a wide smile, knowing where his heart-- and his decision --belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward can you tell that I wrote this chapter very separated from the ones before oopsie


	4. but maybe you can show me how.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed since Chat Noir has found out Ladybug's identity.  
> It's been lucky for her, as he seems to be just as annoying and pun-ful as usual, and they currently scheme to take down Hawkmoth, whom Chat Noir identified as Gabriel Agreste (much to Marinette, and partly his, discomfort).   
> As they slowly gather more and more clues on how they can defeat him, not wanting to bring Adrien into the equation nor wanting to storm their mansion outright, not knowing if that's where his lair is, the idea of Chat Noir behind his mask marinates in Ladybug's head.
> 
> Marinette, not ready to know who Chat Noir is, is faced with a dilemma on a stormy evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is freshly written now that i'm back in the groove of writing. Might rewrite this fic, idk-- see the ending notes <3

**Chat Noir sat on Marinette's bed, frowning at her wall.**

Now that Marinette was open as Ladybug, they've been using her bedroom as a hideout of some kind, to formulate their plan to defeat Hawkmoth. Neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir wants to hurt him, but instead make him realize that what he's doing is wrong. 

Marinette paced in front of her corkboard, humming to herself. 

"I just don't know how we can approach this one, Ladybug," Chat Noir said, filing through all of his knowledge on his father, and how tightly secured his mansion is. 

"I know, especially since we don't want to get anybody else in that mansion involved. I think that we have a very good bet on some rooms in the Agreste Residence being used for his evil activities, considering he is never seen leaving home, and most of the Akumatizations happen within an arms reach of the mansion. It makes a lot of sense because it's my friends that are getting akumatized, and I imagine it's easy for him to know so much of the negative energy because Adrien is there and he needs to keep a close watch on his son."

"Forgive me if curiosity kills the cat, but how do you know Adrien isn't working with Hawkmoth?" Chat Noir questioned.

"He's one of my best friends, and the kindest person I know," Marinette said matter of factly, looking very sure of herself and pausing to look Chat Noir in the eye.

Chat Noir smiled softly, "Alright, I believe you Purrincess," he replied. Relief filled his body, happy that Marinette doesn't think he could be involved-- mostly because he isn't. He told his father that he would take a blind eye and that he doesn't want to be apart of this. Whatever happens, happens, but he doesn't want the guilt of defeating Ladybug and Chat Noir. His father briefly told him his disappointment that he wouldn't help, but understood in the end, allowing Adrien a little more slack with his schedule. 

It's been very strange adjusting to Marinette being Ladybug, but he's found it easy to act like it's just another fact. He continued to treat Marinette and Ladybug almost separately, using appropriate nicknames and gestures with either side of her as need be. It seemed to give Marinette a sense of normalcy, one that she thanked him for a couple of days ago. 

"What if we went and looked around the Agreste Mansion?" she asked, looking up at Chat Noir. "Just around the exterior, it could help us map out how he could be doing what he does from within the Mansion. Those butterflies have to be somewhere," she offered.

Chat Noir considered this, knowing that he lives within the mansion's walls, and would know if something was off. 

"Okay, Marinette, let's go then," he said, standing up. Marinette smiled, calling Tikki over from where she floated on Marinette's desk. For the first time, Chat Noir looked in awe as Marinette said her famous words. 

"Tikki, Spots On!" 

* * *

* * *

The couple jumped across the rooftops towards the Agreste Mansion, stopping a few rooftops away. 

Rain poured from the clouds above, masking their movements, the wet water droplets bouncing off of their suits.

"It's best we keep our distance, it's well guarded and we don't want to be seen," Ladybug said, dropping from the rooftop and slipping into an alleyway. 

"Isn't the rain enough, Bugaboo?" Chat Noir said uneasily, looking up at the downpour that began while they were planning. 

"I think so, but I want to be safe. We don't want to take any chances, because Hawkmoth might be able to catch on to what we're doing and react quickly, and we don't want to put anybody knowingly in harm's way." Chat Noir nodded in agreement, agreeing to go to the other side of the mansion. 

The two heroes pulled out their yo-yo and baton, opening their communicator so they could talk to each other as they looked at the building. 

They surveyed the building, occasionally talking about the floors and what they've found. Both recorded their notes into their communicators, taking extra precautions to dodge the eyes of the security cameras that lined the thick walls. When in the rain, it looked like an invincible fortress. 

As Ladybug turned towards the back of the building, she saw a circular window near the top, and the pattern was notable. 

" _Chaton,"_ she said, looking at it with wide eyes. "The window in the Northeast, the one that faces towards my school. It has a giant butterfly in the stained glass, and behind it it doesn't even look like a room- like something is closing it off for nothing to be seen. Get over here, quickly and quietly." She hung up the communicator, and Chat Noir soon dropped behind her. 

He looked at the tower uneasily, bothered. "It doesn't look like it could be part of the original building," he said, studying the window. Ladybug nodded and took a deep breath. "I need to take pictures of it with my phone. Tikki, Spots-"

"Wait."

Ladybug turned around, confused. "What is it Chat Noir?"

"You're going to start feeling cold in the rain. You're invincible as a superhero, but not as Marinette. Here," he said, walking off for a moment. Ladybug decided to humor him and waited, and he came back with an umbrella in his arms. "This way your phone stays safe, and you do too," he said, smiling and opening the umbrella, holding it over her head so she can safely transform. 

Ladybug doesn't know what it was about Chat Noir that set her off. Maybe it was his gentle smile, the way his arms held out the umbrella, the care that was in his green eyes. But all the same, realization and a mix of fear came across Ladybug's face as she detransformed, taking the umbrella in her naked hands. 

"Adrien?" 

Chat Noir looked alarmed at first, but laughed. "I should've known the umbrella would _wash away_ my mask, M'lady," he said between laughs, realizing how the two actually began to get along. "But let's not focus on that right now, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you, Marinette." 

"Thank you, Adrien." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be bemused, it's just the news --   
> thinking about going back and editing this to be a little lengthier, this is more or less a warmup fic that is half-written a couple of weeks ago for me to start writing my novel, but I hope you enjoyed! <3 
> 
> have a lovely day, folks  
> \- atlas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just their reveal and what happens afterward; if you would like a full story, let me know :)


End file.
